crazy inu sleep over
by Cheese Rebel
Summary: pg just to be safe. ok, the cast of inuyasha start to play truth or dare and things get really crazy! i just want every one to know that i changed my pen name.
1. the start of madness

Unholy-angel: well, this is the first time I've done this, so here we go.  
  
Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, me no own, you no sue  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Silver: Yo, I'm the host of this sleepover. I want to let you meet the charecters I made up *whispers* they think their real *giggles* anyway, this is the first one *points to stupidly tall girl* that's ngirl, she run in and out and terrorizes people. And then my friend *points to wolf demon who looks a lot like Koga except he has brown hair* his name is Zeno. And then me *points at self* I am a half dog demon, I look a lot like Inuyasha except I'm a girl and I wear jeans and t-shirts. That's all for now. Let's get this party started.  
  
*Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Koga, and Sesshoumaru are standing around in a big room. Silver and Zeno walk in*  
  
Silver: Ok people and anything else you might be, we're going to play truth or dare Inuyasha: What's truth or dare?  
  
Silver: *explains the game and then every one sits in a circle* ok, Inuyasha, you can go first  
  
Koga: How come the mutt gets to go first?  
  
Silver: 'Cause we're better  
  
Inuyasha: Ya, now, um, Sesshoumaru, truth or dare  
  
Sesshoumaru: Dare  
  
Inuyasha: Ok, I dare you to be called fluffy for the rest of the sleepover  
  
Fluffy: Fine, um, Koga, truth or dare  
  
Koga: *is fast asleep* zzzzz  
  
Silver: WAKE UP! *hits Koga on the head*  
  
Koga: *sits up* ow, what  
  
Fluffy: Truth or dare  
  
Koga: Dare  
  
Fluffy: I dare you to repeat after me, dogs are better then wolfs  
  
Koga: Dogs are better then wolfs  
  
Fluffy: Say it again  
  
Koga: Say it again  
  
Fluffy: No!  
  
Koga: No!  
  
Fluffy: Stop it  
  
Koga: Stop it  
  
Fluffy: STOP  
  
Koga: STOP  
  
Silver: WOULD YOU BOTH SHUT UP!!!! *hits them both on the head with a hammer*  
  
Zeno: Where did ya get the hammer?  
  
Silver: I don't know *throws it behind her, it hits fluffy and knocks him out* well Koga, guess it's your turn  
  
Koga: Ok, Kagome truth or dare  
  
Kagome: Truth  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Silver: Well, that's all for now. I've decided that I'm gonna let THREE of my reviewers be in the story. If you want to be in it just tell me what you want to be called in the story and your personality. It's first-come first- serve. And could use some ideas too.  
  
Shippou: How come I'm not in the story!?  
  
Silver: 'Cause *hits Shippou with the keyboard* well see ya 


	2. jade

Unholy-Angel: Ok, I have my first review! Yay! Anyway, the new character is  
Jade, Kagome's smart, funny, and almost demented friend who can read minds!  
So let's get this thing started.  
  
Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, me no own, you no sue  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
(Last chapter ended with Kagome saying truth)  
  
Koga: who do you like better, me or that mutt?  
  
Inuyasha: I'm not a mutt!  
  
Kagome: well, um, I, don't really like either of them, *blushes*  
  
Jade: *pops up out of nowhere* liar!  
  
Koga: AHHHH! *jumps up and hits his head on the ceiling*  
  
Inuyasha: hahahaha *falls on the ground from laughing so hard*  
  
Miroku: what do you mean liar?  
  
Jade: I mean Kagome likes Inuyasha, duh  
  
Kagome: *blushing like crazy* Jade, where did you come from?  
  
Jade: I don't know but silver wanted me to come play truth or dare with you  
guys  
Everyone but Zeno and Fluffy (who is still unconscious from the hammer):  
WHAT?  
  
Silver: I thought it would be interesting because she can read minds  
  
Fluffy: *wakes up* Silver! Why did you hit me?!?  
  
Silver: um..cause  
  
Fluffy: I'm gonna kill you!!!  
  
Silver: eep! *runs out of the room with Fluffy chasing her*  
  
Kagome: well, I guess it's my turn, Jade truth or dare  
  
Jade: truth  
  
Kagome: can you really read minds?  
  
Jade: of course I can!  
  
Silver: *walks in and sits down*  
  
Kagome: where's Fluffy?  
  
Silver: I have no clue who you're talking about  
  
Jade: riiiiight. Anyway Inuyasha, truth or dare  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Unholy-angel: well that's all for now. I still have 2 spots open for  
reviewers, and I could use some truth or dare ideas. Thx  
  
Shippou: will I be in the next chapter?  
  
Unholy-angel: yes, I promise, but for now. *hits Shippou with the hammer,  
then throws it behind her and hits Fluffy who was sneaking up on her*  
  
Fluffy: ow *falls over* 


	3. AN

Sliver: thx for all the reviews, the reviewers that will be in my story  
are:  
  
Name: Kiru  
Looks: a hanyou with black ears  
and purple stripes in my white hair... Personality: is really hyper and  
annoying and I mean REALLY annoying... especially  
towards Fluffy  
  
Name: Anna  
Personality: A tomboy that will severely hurt you if you make her mad but  
is nice otherwise. She also calls Fluffy a pansy because she hates him and  
thinks he looks like a girl.  
  
Name: Tenchirnrn  
Looks: black hair in high ponytail with  
black cat ears a sprinkling of freckles on face spaghetti strap camo  
shirt with word 'US' on front baggy jeans with rip in knee and converse  
sneaks, spike bracelet on left wrist and spiked choker and a gun strapped  
on  
my hip  
Loves: Miroku!  
Personality: erratic,  
serious one min. hyper the next y'know? A cat demon 


	4. new people and a fluffy beating

Silver: well here's the next chapter. I'm so sorry it took so long! My  
computer crashed and then fanfiction.net wouldn't let me upload, then I  
went to camp, but now I'm back!  
  
Shippou: will I be in this one?  
  
Silver: yes, so I can't hit you, poor me  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own, happy now? *sob*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Last chap ended with Inuyasha saying dare)  
  
Jade: I dare you to eat Shippou  
  
Inuyasha: but Shippou aint here  
  
Silver: I'll fix that *snaps fingers and a huge door appears in the middle  
of the room, it opens and in walks Kiru, Anna, Tenchi, Shippou, and  
Fluffy.*  
  
Zeno: wait, he can't eat Shippou, the rules say that no one can die because  
of a dare  
  
Silver: oh yah, well, jade think up a new one  
  
Jade: ok, Inuyasha I dare you to go to a movie with Kagome at the movie  
theater down the street  
  
Kiru: that's kind of dumb *pokes jade*  
  
Tenchi: who cares, miroku is here! *jumps in Miroku's lap and hugs him*  
  
Miroku: umm,  
  
Inuyasha: I don't wanna  
  
Zeno: you have to, it's the rules, so go  
  
Zeno and Silver: *push Kagome and Inuyasha out the door* and don't come  
back till the movies over!  
  
Inuyasha: *standing outside* but I, *Silver slams the door in his face* OW!  
  
Fluffy: hahahaha  
  
Anna: hurt the pansy! *jumps at Fluffy but Silver grabs her and puts her  
down*  
  
Silver: if you want to hurt Fluffy you have to do it right *hands Anna a  
HUGE hammer* ok, NOW you can hurt him  
  
Anna: *jumps on Fluffy, hitting him with the hammer*  
  
Silver: Yay! Entertainment! *snaps fingers and a big bucket of popcorn  
appears*  
  
Everyone but Anna and Fluffy: POPCORN!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Silver: well, that's all for now, I need truth or dare ideas! And I want  
you all to read my other story, Inuyasha: the spirit within, the title and  
the summery suck, but the story is good. I wont update this until I get 2  
reviews on the other one  
  
Shippou: the only reason you put me in is so Inuyasha could eat me?!?!  
  
Silver: yah *hits Shippou with Harry potter book cause Anna is still  
beating Fluffy with the hammer* 


	5. twitch

Silver: *sobbing* no one loves me! I got only one review for my other  
story! *stops crying* fine, then I just won't write this chapter! *goes and  
sits in a corner*  
  
Zeno: but that's not nice,  
  
Silver: I don't care!  
  
Zeno: well then I'll write this chapter.  
  
Silver: fine!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Zeno: well, since Inuyasha aint here, who wants to take his place?  
  
Koga: me! Pick me!  
  
Silver: *from the corner* NO! KOGA CAN'T GO! NO! NO! NO! *twitch*  
  
Zeno: well then, Tenchi, why don't you go?  
  
Tenchi: ok, Miroku, truth or dare?  
  
Miroku: ummm, dare.  
  
Tenchi: I dare you to kiss me!  
  
Miroku: ummm, ok.  
  
Tenchi: YAY! *kisses Miroku*  
  
*ten min. later*  
  
Tenchi: *is still kissing Miroku*  
  
Koga: what do we do now?  
  
Zeno: well, we could go get ice cream,  
  
Kagome: *walks in with Inuyasha* that sounds fun!  
  
Zeno: ok then! *turns to Silver* you want to come?  
  
Silver: *twitch*  
  
Inuyasha: oookkkk, I guess that's a no.  
  
Everyone but Silver, Miroku, and Tenchi: *walk out*  
  
*three hours later every one comes in to see Miroku and Tenchi are still  
kissing and Silver is sitting on the ceiling*  
  
Kagome: *looks at Silver* how does she do that?  
  
Zeno: some things are best left unsaid  
  
Fluffy: * has Anna sitting on his shoulders bobbing him on the head and  
Kiru poking him in the arm* WILL YOU TWO LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!  
  
Silver: *starts twitching and staring at Fluffy, finally she grabs the  
ceiling fan, rips it down, and throws it him*  
  
Zeno: oookkkk, I think I'll end this chapter now  
  
Silver: *twitch*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Zeno: plz read her other story, this story is waaay to crazy for me to  
handle.  
  
Silver: *twitch*  
  
Shippou: yay! No one hit me! *gets hit in the head with a fan* owie 


	6. AN agian

Silver: hey, I just wanted every one to know that I changed my pen name!  
thx 


	7. pots, pans, and rabid fan girls plz dont...

Silver: hi every body! *pretends not to notice that she hasn't updated in  
FOREVER!*  
  
Inuyasha: HI?!?! I'LL GIVE YOU "HI"! YOU DRAG US TO THIS SLEEP OVER THING  
AND THEN YOU JUST LEAVE!!!!!!!!!  
Silver: hehe, um, sorry? *dodges pots and pans*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Silver: *drops off ceiling and pulls Tenchi and Miroku apart*  
  
Kagome: why didn't we do that earlier?  
  
Everyone: *shrugs*  
  
Silver: ok, Miroku, its your turn  
  
Miroku: Sango, truth or dare  
  
Sango: considering that its you, truth  
  
Miroku: will you bear my child?  
  
Sango: PERVERT! *jumps at Miroku*  
  
Tenchi: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! DON'T HURT MIROKU! *stops sango from beating Miroku  
to a bloody pulp* don't hurt my Miroku!  
Sango: FINE! Shippou, I dare you to,  
  
Shippou: but I wanted to pick truth.  
  
Sango: too bad! Now, *whispers in Shippou's ear*  
  
Shippou: *nods, turns into a life size Barbie doll, and kisses Miroku on  
the cheek*  
  
Tenchi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT MY MIRO, *is cut off by red lights flashing  
all around the room*  
  
Silver: oh no! take cover! *runs into the big door in the middle of the  
room with Zeno right behind her*  
  
Inuyasha: what the. *lots of rabid fan girls run into the room, screaming  
like there was no tomorrow (and for all the people in the room, there  
probably wasn't)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Silver: *hiding in the closet, hopping all the readers wont find her* plz,  
don't kill me! I promise I'll update! Really! Spare me! 


End file.
